In Love With a Girl
by callieswagdistrict
Summary: Based off S1 One Tree Hill. Noah Puckerman is McKinley High's biggest basketball star and is dating Santana, a cheerleader. Noah's half brother, Finn, joins the team - and threatens to take both Noah's spot in the lineup and his girl.


Title: In Love with a Girl  
Characters/Pairings: Rachel, Puck, Finn, Brittany, and Santana; Puckleberry, Finchel, Fintana, Finntany; Pinn friendship, Brachel friendship, Brittana friendship, Rachtana friendship.  
Words: 1,561  
Rating: T for now  
Summary: Noah Puckerman is McKinley High's biggest basketball star and is dating Santana, a cheerleader. Noah's half brother, Finn, joins the team - and threatens to take both Noah's spot in the lineup and his girl.

* * *

Carole Hudson stood behind the counter of her Cafe, Carole's Cafe, in downtown Lima. The girl who worked for her, Rachel Berry, refilled mugs of coffee and collected plates as she wandered through the small building. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, an animal sweater and plaid skirt adorning her petite frame. She watched as Finn entered the cafe, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He had a ratty version of 'Huckleberry Finn' in his right hand and his cell phone in the left.

"You'll never guess what happened today," Finn said and tossed his backpack behind the counter, looking at his mother and Rachel.

"You fell off the curb and landed rear up? Oh wait, that was me. I have no idea, Finn," Rachel responded to her friend, blushing at the way he and his mother looked at her after her comment.

"No, coach Beiste came up to me and asked me to join the basketball team," he told them, "most of the team got suspended after some stunt and they need players."

Rachel looked at him in awe. She knew he loved football, he was always playing pickup games in the park with his friends Sam, Kurt, and Matt. But she also knew he was not going to be playing for the main fact that his half brother, Noah, played on the team as well.

"I think it's a good idea," Carole spoke up, looking at her son. He seemed in awe and she couldn't help it. She wanted him to be happy and she knew he could be on the team if he wanted to.

"No. It's not ever going to happen. Maybe if that idiot dies," Finn said, referring to Noah.

"Hey, that's not very nice," Rachel said, and then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Why are you defending him?" Finn spat, bitter that his best friend would defend his mortal enemy.

"I'm not. I was just inferring that hoping someone dies is very impolite," she saved herself and stood up, "I have to get home and do some homework. Goodbye Carole, Finn."

* * *

Noah Puckerman (Puck to you) shot baskets in the backyard, his father on the porch staring at him. On any other night, Puck would have made all of them, but he could not seem to make a single shot.

"What the hell is wrong with you Noah?" his father spat, emerging from the shadows he had been hiding in.

"Nothing is wrong with me _Dan_," he said to his father bitterly. Puck had not called his father "dad" in quite a few years. Not since pee-wee basketball. Not since he had forced him to play basketball all day, everyday.

"You're never going to win a championship if you keep sucking like this," the man said to his son, leaning against the garage.

"No, I'm never going to win a championship if my team doesn't stop fucking up," Puck responded and shot the basketball into the air. It hit the rim and bounced up in the air, shooting towards the garage where Dan Puckerman stood.

A horn honked out front of Puck's house and he realized it must be his girlfriend, Santana. "I've got to go," he told his dad and didn't retrieve the basketball.

"You'll never win if you don't stop thinking with your dick!" the man shouted after the teen as he pulled his hood up and disappeared in front of the house.

Rachel Berry sat in her first class, her face turned down towards the paper she was taking notes on. Her hand scribbled quickly and she did not even notice that she was being stared at. A question was asked and her hand shot up, she answered the question with ease. Rachel was a nerd. The fact that she had only one friend helped her to focus much of her time on studies. After class, the teacher asked her to stay behind.

"Yes Mr. Scheuster?" she asked the man who also coached her glee club.

"Rachel, I need you to tutor one of our students. He is struggling quite a bit with conjugating verbs and you're doing so well, I thought you could help him out. I'd give you extra credit," the man told her.

"That's no problem!" she told the man, a bold smile on her face.

"I'll give you his information and you can contact him to get it set up," Mr. Scheuster said and handed Rachel a piece of paper.

He was already out the door before Rachel was able to read the name on the bottom.

"Wait, I can't," she said, looking back up to notice an empty room. What was she getting herself into?

After glee club that day, Rachel reported to Carole's Cafe where she held her after school job. Finn was not there, she assumed he was probably playing basketball with Sam, Matt, and Kurt. Carole came out from the kitchen carrying a large plate of pastries. "Let me help you!" Rachel said, rushing over to the woman and she helped her carry the pastries to the counter. After the woman set it down, Rachel tied an apron around her waist and began to put the pastries into the case.

"What's the matter Rachel?" Carole asked, noticing the visible stress upon Rachel's face.

"What? Nothing!" Rachel quickly defended herself, not wanting Carole to know that something was wrong.

"There's something wrong, tell me," she said, waiting for the young girl to answer her.

"I got asked to tutor someone in Spanish and I said yes, but now I found out who it is and I don't think I'll be able to do it," Rachel said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Rachel Berry I've never heard of you not wanting to help someone just because who they are, that is ridiculous that you would even consider not helping them because of who they are. No matter what they've done," Carole lectured Rachel. It was a normal occurrence for Rachel to get lectured by Carole, she practically lived at the cafe and at Carole and Finn's house. Carole acted as a stand in mother, since Rachel's own had much to worry about with her many siblings.

"It's Noah, and I would help him without contest any other time, but since Finn hates him so much I can't betray my best friend," Rachel said to the woman, pouring a mug of coffee.

"Don't let my son's silly grudges get in your way. Finn holds many things against his father and brother, but you should not be involved with petty drama," the woman told her and she put a pastry on a plate.

"I can't tell him, he'll be so mad," Rachel said quietly, looking at the woman.

"Well, that's up to you. But you know I don't condone you lying to my son," she told Rachel and then turned her attention to the customer standing at the counter.

* * *

Rachel sat at a picnic table at the park where Finn and the boys usually played basketball. They were not there that day, strangely enough, and Rachel was quite glad for that. Puck had decided to meet her there. Puck, ew. She would not be calling him by his dumb nickname. He walked up and dropped his book onto the table, sitting across from Rachel.

"Hello Noah, how are you?" she asked him politely, liking the way he grimaced when she'd called him Noah.

"Fine, thanks Berry," he responded and smirked to himself at how she'd seemed appalled that he'd called her by her last name.

"Let's get to work, you have a lot to learn," she told him and opened her book, "page sixty five."

"I'm hungry, can I eat first? It's been a long day," he said and pulled out a package of cracker jacks from his backpack. Rachel nodded but she was bitter. He was being stupid about things. She hated the fact that he was delaying things. She didn't want to be here with him and she certainly did not want Finn running into them here. She loved her best friend and would do anything to protect him.

Noah dug into the box and extracted the prize inside. "Here, don't say I never gave you anything," he said and handed her the little plastic ring with a gold star on it.

She blushed gently and shook her head. "Stop trying to befriend me, Noah, we both know that's not logical," she told him but he pushed the ring onto her finger, surprised at how easily it slipped onto her ring finger.

Rachel pulled the ring from her left hand and replaced it on her right. "Let's get to business?" she said and he opened his book, grumbling about actually having to do work.

* * *

Alright so that's what I have now, it's gonna keep going so don't worry! :]


End file.
